She's the One
by mah-lil-girlie
Summary: My first LJ fic. When James and Lily meet, it's love at first sight. Amidst the conflicts that occur during their relationship, can they hold strong? Rated PG-13 for LJ stuff
1. Prologue

The first time I laid eyes on Lily Evans was that my first day as a 5th year Gryffindor prefect. I tucked all of my luggage into its rightful place, attended the prefect's meeting, and I proceeded to the compartment that I had shared for the last 4 years with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. As the other 3 were talking animately about their summers, I stole a glance out the window…

…And I saw _her_…

She was a 4th year Gryffindor, but I had never recalled seeing her at all in the last 3 years. She wasn't the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but definitely not the ugliest. Just about every Slytherin I knew would beat her in the "ugly" category. She was with her friends, whom I didn't know because I didn't associate much with the 4th years. But the first thing that I noticed about her was that she liked to laugh…a lot, which is okay because I have a strong admiration for those who laugh a lot. They are often the more innocent ones who either don't know about the evils in the world or don't care. Voldemort terrorized the wizarding world so much that most wizards lived life in fear, but this girl seemed to live in a paradise, something I had longed for so much since my parents were killed by Voldemort last year.

I was rudely awakened from these thoughts by my friends' voices and Sirius shaking me.

"Yo! Earth to Prongs!"

"Padfoot, could you please stop shaking James. He's going to have a seizure if you keep doing that."

I shook my head, clearing it, and stared at them. All 3 of them returned my stare.

Sirius finally broke the silence, "James, buddy, what's up with that look? I could swear that you were checking out girls again, but you've never looked so thoughtful while doing it before." He cracked a large grin.

"He's right, James, you looked like you were almost analyzing them." Remus joked.

"Yeah, actually sizing them up before the taking." Sirius added. Peter merely chuckled and nodded vigorously before mumbling, "What would Angel say if she saw you staring at another girl?" Angel was my girlfriend of 4 months.

"I don't know what came over me. It was nothing, I'm sure." I said. Then I quickly suggested a game of wizard's chess before they decided to question me further.

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. After playing one game against Remus and losing horribly, Sirius took over. Thus, I was free again to think about Lily Evans for only a few seconds because Angel then wandered into the compartment.

"Hey, handsome", she walked over to me and held my hand. "I missed you this summer."

I sighed. "Yeah, me too." Sirius cast a mischievous look at me and Remus rolled his eyes.

Angel didn't notice their faces and started chatting about her summer. "I got a job as a muggle pharmacist, you know, those muggles who give other muggles their medicine and stuff. So yeah, this should look good when I apply for a job as a healer later. It was so fun! The guy I work with, his name is David, is so funny! He keeps me entertained at the counter while I'm waiting for customers to come by. I hope I can do this again next summer…"

All this time, I could only stare blankly because Angel was the kind of girl who just couldn't stop talking after she started. It didn't bother me last year, but this year I felt the need for quiet and she definitely wasn't helping.

Luckily, she had a lot to say about her summer all through the train ride so while she was sitting there talking nonstop, I drifted off into my thoughts…and Lily Evans. There was something about her that kept me thinking about her, and I was determined to know what it was…


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chavela-Chica Thanks for the review! They'll meet very soon.

Chapter 1

We entered the Great Hall and sat at our respective tables. The four of us (Sirius, Remus, Peter, and me) occupied our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Sirius, Remus, and I conversed while Peter just nodded at everything we said. The topic of our conversation was, of course…

"What should we do to Snivellus this year, Prongs?" Sirius inquired. Of course I knew that he would ask this, but there was a more important issue at hand. I looked for that familiar wave of red hair and noticed Lily Evans sitting with a group of girls who were right next to us at the table. I wondered if she had always sat there…

"James?" Remus nudged me, and I awoke from my daydream. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances as they noted that I was once again caught staring at Lily.

"If something or _someone_ is distracting you, Prongs, then I say you should go _take care of her_. Moony and I are perfectly capable of pranking Snape ourselves." Sirius winked at me and gestured toward Lily. Remus smiled and nodded. Peter looked confused.

I licked my lips and smiled. "Well then, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to go take care of my little _distraction_." I got up from the table, only to see Angel behind me.

"Can I sit with you guys?" She beamed at me, gesturing to the empty spot next to me. I reluctantly sat back down and nodded. Sirius gave me a look of mock pity and mouthed, "Ouch! Too little, too late!" Remus chuckled and shook his head. Peter…still looked confused.

After dinner, Angel and I went out for a walk by the lake. Angel kept talking on and on about how she was going to study for her O.W.L.'s and her study schedule. I merely nodded, since she never gives me room for input or comment.

As night began to fall, Angel suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed at the moon that was just starting to appear. "Look, James! Isn't it beautiful? It's so bright and round!"

But as I glanced up at the full moon as it began to climb high into the sky, I remembered. "Remus…" I muttered. I knew that I couldn't stay with Angel too much longer, so I quickly skipped to the good-night kiss and walked her quickly back to the common room. She noticed my urgency but I dismissed it saying that I had an extremely urgent call of nature (which it technically was). Then I quickly retrieved my invisibility cloak and took off to the Shrieking Shack.

Once I got there, I realized that Remus had already transformed. I could hear his snarls from inside the Shrieking Shack. I transformed into my stag form and raced into the shack where I met up with Sirius and Peter. We accompanied Remus for the rest of the night.

For the next several days, I noticed that Lily Evans and two of her friends, Amy and Jennifer, liked to help the prefects A LOT. It was quite obvious that they wanted to suck up to Dumbledore in hopes of getting prefect positions in the following year. I found myself frequently "paired" with Lily Evans on my patrols. Although she was not yet able to take points from students yet, Lily liked to watch me take points from other students, especially when those students were from other houses. She, like all Gryffindors, wanted Gryffindor to have the most house points of course.

One evening, Lily and I enjoyed a jovial conversation while I patrolled the corridors. We had become fast friends, and I was surprised even at myself for not attempting to flirt with her yet since my relationship with Angel was already beginning to deteriorate. My ever-so-humorous self provided enough entertainment for both of us as we walked all over the school.

We passed the kitchens where Lily got a cup of hot cocoa, and then we continued back to the common room. Lily took a sip and then made a face as she swallowed.

"Bleh! It's too sweet." She commented.

"Well it's only made from chocolate and milk. You can't possibly expect it to be sour, right?" I replied. She giggled.

"I know, but I can't handle sugar as well as you can. I'm not used to things that are too sweet since I try to avoid them. The high sugar content makes me hyper." She grinned at me with that last comment. I faked a look of horror and backed away slowly, and she laughed.

"Well, miss…" I said, taking the mug from her, "I think that's enough cocoa for you today." She squealed and tried to grab it back, but being more than half a foot taller than her, I was easily able to keep the mug from her.

She gave up after a few seconds. Then, with a defiant expression on her face, she stomped in the direction of the common room.

"Fine, be that way. You're mean." She called over her shoulder.

"_Me? Mean?_" I echoed in my head. "_Oh well, better than her tearing Hogwarts down. Who knows how hyper she can get._" And I followed her.

There was going to be a ball in a couple weeks. I heard about it from the Head Boy. My anniversary with Angel would be somewhere around there. That means I would have to ask her to the dance _and_ find an extra-nice gift for her.

"Girlfriends are so EVIL!" I groaned out-loud. Sirius, joining me in the common room where I was lying on a couch, merely shrugged at me.

"Should've stayed single…like me." Sirius grinned, then ducked as I threw a pillow at him.

"You're not helping any, Sirius." He pouted. "Come on, Prongs, I'm only trying to lighten up the mood here. If you don't want me around, then I'll go find some willing girl to entertain me." With that, he walked over to a pretty Gryffindor 4th year and immediately started a lively conversation, which quickly turned into a quick snogging session.

I shook my head, smiling. At that moment, Angel came through the portrait hole, stone-faced.

"James, parents were killed by Voldemort."

This was nothing new to me. I often saw students in the halls in tears because family members had died against Voldemort, including mine. I often learned to make light of the situation, so I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Angel vigorously shook her head.

"My mom, she shouldn't have to die. She didn't do anything to deserve it. My dad used to punish me a lot, but he had his reasons. The biggest regret I have is not apologizing to him for all those times when I made him mad." She sniffled before continuing, "I know there's nothing I can do now, but it still hurts". She wept silently, and I just held her for a few minutes.

"Well, at least you won't have to get yelled at by anyone anymore," I joked. Then I quickly shut my mouth and slapped myself inwardly for that comment.

I wasn't quick enough. Angel looked up at me in disbelief. Then she pulled away from my arms, and when I tried to bring her back, she slapped me hard, and muttered something about me being an insensitive jerk before she headed up to her dorm.

Sirius looked up from his snog and gave a sigh of mock hopelessness before chuckling.

"Shut up, Sirius." Angel and me. Our first argument. "_This is not good,_" I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews.  I really appreciate it.  = ) Keep them coming!  = D

**GoogleCorelli **Yeah, James _is_ kind of a jerk to Angel.  But he's supposed to be with Lily anyway, otherwise we wouldn't have our very own Harry Potter = P.

**yea-i'm-awsome892 **Bleh, I know I messed up a lot on all the facts from the actual Harry Potter series, but I write this without the books sitting in front of me and I haven't read the books in almost a year so I forgot a lot of stuff.  Also, I purposely distorted some of the stuff from the books, so = P.  Thanks for point it out though!  I didn't know Lily was in Ravenclaw!

**Auntarctic **_Normally_ prefects can't take away house points, but my story's different sticks out tongue teeheeheeheehee.  Thanks for the review.

**reena-blue **Thank you! I certainly HOPE this will be interesting for you guys.

**vizzy-vicky-lou **lol, I'm glad you like my story so much.  If that's the case, _maybe_ I can write faster (if you keep reviewing, that is = P)?  Hahaha

**KidAtHeart **your wish is my command .

Chapter 2

The next few days passed quickly, with me hardly noticing my surroundings, much less appreciating them.  I didn't eat, didn't sleep, rarely talked to anyone, and spent most of my time staring directly in front of me.  Unfortunately, during meals, the person sitting directly in front of me (and behind Remus) was Lucius Malfoy, and every time he caught me staring, he would stare right back with that evil glint in his eyes. 

Once, Sirius passed me a sandwitch (not to be confused with the muggle food "sandwich"), knowing my knack for these little bite-sized witches made of sand and sprinkled with sugar.  It was a childhood favorite, but I wasn't in the mood, and Sirius soon gave up.  Looking back on this period of time, I don't quite understand why I was like this, but Angel was my first _real_ girlfriend (those bimbos that I flirted with don't count), and of course this was my first argument with her.  After that day when she left me, I had made numerous attempts to apologize and to justify my actions, but she ignored all of them leaving me less and less confident about the direction of our relationship.  I stopped going on patrol with Lily so I could spend more time with myself.  She was slightly surprised, but I guess she understood since she stopped bothering me. 

One day, Angel approached me at the Gryffindor table.

"We need to talk."  She calmly stated.  I nodded and followed her, hopeful for another chance to make things right again.  However, I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved or disturbed by what she said next.

"I can't forgive you for being so sarcastic to me right after my parents died.  I can't begin to describe to you how I felt."  At this, I gulped.  "But I understand your intention, so I'll try to forget that incident and we should continue with things the way they were before it happened." 

My reaction to this was very complicated.  _"She wants to forget the incident without working it out or anything?  Wow, I'm getting off easy…too easy…there's gotta be something behind this."_  Nevertheless, I managed a smile as I took her into my arms again.  I tried to convince myself that the worst was over. 

I couldn't be more wrong.

Our relationship only went downhill from there.  After that day, there was a distinct change in her.  Her face was often expressionless.  She never smiled or laughed and spoke very little.  Hell, every time we snogged it didn't feel any different from when I practiced on my pillow.  It was plainly obvious that she was still upset but was trying to restrain herself. 

Of course, after that day I started hanging out with Lily more often too.  I was back to my old humorous and sexy self (of course ), and she was back to her laughing and cheerful self.  Everything between her and me was going well, just as it had before. 

Angel's behavior became routine by the time the holidays ended.  Our walks weren't as special as they had been since they were often consumed by the silence between the two of us. Meanwhile, my patrols remained the only time when I could see Lily and act freely around her.  Although we often saw each other during meals (she sits really close to me, remember?), the most I could do was a quick "hey" and then look away immediately as I didn't want to piss off Angel any further. 

Then came the second semester and with it came the spirit of Valentine's Day (which was still about month off, but whatever).  One day at dinner, Dumbledore made a quick announcement.

"To all students 4th year and up, the annual Valentine's Day ball is coming up.  I would like to ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to lead the prefects in preparing for this event. Thank you."  Of course, Remus, Sirius, and I were too busy planning another prank on Severus Snape to notice this announcement (we always depended on the generosity of our fellow Gryffindors to inform us of any events).

Sirius had the pleasure of finding out about this event that same night while he was snogging some girl who brought up the subject.  He immediately asked Jennifer Fowler, one of Lily's friends, who said yes. Remus found out from Sirius the very next day about the ball and asked Amy O'Conner, another one of Lily's best friends, and she also consented (funny how fate managed to bring all of us together). 

However, nobody had the heart to tell me. The guys didn't tell me either because they thought I already knew or that they just didn't want competition (I understand _totally_ ).  The girls didn't tell me either because they thought I already knew or that they thought I was taken (again, understandable).  So by the time February rolled around, I still didn't know about the event and, of course, didn't have a date. 

Luckily, Lily Evans wasn't taken either.  Plus, she was nice enough to inform me of the event only _a week_ before.  And the topic came up in an interesting way…

Lily and I were on patrol together that night, and we were talking, laughing, and hitting it off as usual.  It was almost amazing how comfortable I was feeling around her, although we were just friends.  The topic of our conversation at the time was my pranking history. 

"Yeah, so then I charmed one of Snape's letters at breakfast so when his owl dropped his letters into his lap, he had a howler.  He had no idea what it was, but being the dim idiot that he is, he opened it and didn't know to back up so he got quite an earful from his mum."

Lily looked a little confused, but that's because I hadn't gotten to the good part yet.  "So what happened next?"  She asked.

"All of us heard his mum shouting 'SEVERUS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU NOT WRITE TO YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!  YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WRITE TO ME EVERYNIGHT, NO EXCEPTIONS, NO EXCUSES!  DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT MISSING A LETTER AGAIN! OTHERWISE, YOU'LL BE GETTING **_THE WEDGIE_ **(a/n: did I spell that right?)!'  And then I put a charm on it so that Snape's clothes would disappear little by little until he was left in his whitey-tighties.  But it didn't stop there.  Sirius charmed his underwear to magically stretch out and pull itself over his head.  Unfortunately, his underwear couldn't last that long, stretched out like that, so it tore, and now he has a big gaping hole in that pair of underwear that he wears everyday.  The entire Great Hall was laughing at him.  It was hilarious. Finally, Snape managed to pull his underwear off his head, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.  It was one of the best…"

I looked down to see that Lily had collapsed on the floor in giggles.  She had tears in her eyes as she held her stomach and struggled to breathe. 

"Oh come on, Lily, that wasn't _that_ funny.  I still haven't told you about that time when Sirius turned Snape into a woman…"

Lily stopped laughing and looked at me.  "James Potter, I did _not_ need to know that.  Ugh!  Just the thought makes me wanna puke."  At that, she slumped against the wall and made gagging noises.  I played along and patted her back so that she could "puke it all out".  Instead, much to my surprise and dismay, I got a small burp out of her.  Squealing, she covered her mouth before slapping my arm playfully.  "Sorry, I guess I had a lot to eat today."

"What are you talking about?"  I retorted.  "That burp was pathetic.  Let me show you how it's done," and then I readied myself momentarily before emitting a rumbling BURP.  Lily turned away, holding her nose.

"Ewww…that was gross.  Honestly, James, you need to learn some manners"

"What are you talking about?  You're not much better with these so-called manners," I added with a wink.

"That's because you forced it out of me!  It wasn't my fault!"

"Well you had it waiting there otherwise nothing would have happened."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, then paused to think.

"Haha, gotcha!"  I sniggered.  Lily rolled her eyes at me, and we continued our patrol.

After sometime, it appeared that Lily was feeling tired.  So, being the gentleman that I was (and still am), I offered to carry her to her dorm.  She was reluctant at first, but gave in because we happened to be very far from the Gryffindor common room and she didn't want to walk all the way. 

When we got through the portrait hole, I let her down.  That's when she asked me, "Are you going with anyone to the Valentine's Ball?"

I shook my head no, readying myself for what was going to happen next.

"Then will you go with _me_?"  She looked at my hopefully.

My breath caught in my throat.

Mwahahahaha, gotta love cliffhangers = P. Glad so many of you guys like this story = P.  Sorry about the wait.  I've been very busy, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Chapter 3

kelliethehottie lol thank you so much for confirming that for me. I was a little confused for a moment.   
  
Auntarctic I know. We don't want to make Angel MAD now do we? = P  
  
My breath caught in my throat while a heated argument took place in my head.  
  
"Does she not know that I have a girlfriend? No way! Everyone knows about us. Then why is she asking me? Oh what the hell, who cares why she's asking. Either way I'm bound to ask Angel instead, right?"  
  
I looked at Lily who was staring at me hopefully and anxiously fidgeting with her hands. She looked almost too good to be true, and this opportunity was hard to pass up.  
  
"I'm not sure," I replied, causing Lily to frown, "but I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Okay then. Tell me tomorrow?" I nodded.  
  
"Well, good-night then." And she pulled me into a quick hug before going up the stairs to the girl's dorms.  
  
I was in shock. Although the hug didn't last long, I felt strange, yet faintly comfortable with her arms around my neck.  
  
"Oh boy, this is gonna suck," I thought to myself as I headed up to my dorm.  
  
That night, I tossed and turned as I pondered Lily's invitation. It never occurred to me that there would be anything wrong with accepting, but whenever I considered the possibility, I couldn't help feeling guilty about it. Despite the strain in our relationship, I didn't want to hurt Angel, and I secretly hoped that by asking her to the ball, I could see her wonderful smile once more.  
  
"Sorry Lily," I thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I overslept. I missed breakfast and arrived in Transfiguration 10 minutes late.  
  
"Stupid girl troubles," I muttered to myself as I opened the door only to be greeted by McGonagall's icy glare.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, Potter. I cannot BELIEVE you're making me do this to my own house." And that was only the beginning...  
  
For the remainder of the day, I tried to avoid Lily. I raced to each class, taking the most insane detours just so I wouldn't have to say no to her.  
  
Finally, at lunch, I approached Angel.  
  
Over the lively chatter between her and her friends, I asked, "Am I interrupting?"  
  
At this, the noise stopped, and Angel turned to me.  
  
"Will you be my date to the ball?" I asked.  
  
She stared hard at me for a minute and said simply, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll be at home that weekend. You know, for my parents' funeral?" Then she shrugged at me and went back to talking to her friends.  
  
I didn't say a word. I mean, what could I say? Despite the sadness of my rejection (not to mention by my own girlfriend), some terribly annoying part of me kept telling me that it was a good thing. For as soon as I left that table, I immediately scanned the Hall for that neighborhood-friendly redhead that I had been looking to avoid all day.  
  
I managed to find her in the library just before dinner. She was by herself and appeared to be studying (as most studious people are when they're in the library), but when I got closer, I noticed that she was actually reading a muggle book called "How to Get Your Crush". I made the mistake of loudly clearing my throat to get her attention, and upon seeing me, she gasped and hastily tried to hide the book. Then, as if I wasn't there, she pulled out her Potions Essay and began doodling on it.  
  
After a few tense seconds, I greeted her with a wide grin, "Hi."  
  
She glared at me before resuming her activities. "What do YOU want, Potter?"  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I know that a lot of you like it more when I update faster = P. The next chapter will be out soon, as soon as I see some reviews Oo. 


	5. Chapter 4

DreamingFantasy haha lemme know which fic is yours when you're done editing it! I'd be more than happy to read it = ).  
  
Auntarctic I always look forward to your reviews. Thanks a lot for your support = )  
  
blackdragonofdeath13 Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What do YOU want, Potter?" Lily sneered.  
  
I stared at her. "Lily, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I– No, what do you think?!" She growled while gathering her things. When she had finished, she looked down for a moment before returning her gaze to me.  
  
"I heard the news. You to rejected by Angel. That's why you've been avoiding me, right? So you could ask her and not have to tell me?" She paused as if to observe my reaction.  
  
I was surprised by her insight, but why would it matter so much to her that I asked Angel anyway? Angel's my girlfriend! It's only right!  
  
Then she continued. "Why couldn't you just say no to me? Instead, you decided to dramatize it? Make it suspenseful? Wanted to keep me guessing, eh? Just like you do with all the other girls that fall for you?" She paused again to gather herself as she was already on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well let me tell you something. I hate suspense. I don't see the point of prolonging something when it should just end. I don't even WANT to go with you anymore, so if you've come to ask ME to the ball too, then you can forget it. The answer is NO." Then she burst into tears and left.  
  
I felt torn. "Why does she affect me so? Idiot, you like her. Why else? No I don't! I have Angel already! Then why were you so eager to ask Lily after Angel rejected you? Oh shut up, you. You know I'm right; I'm always right." And then it hit me. I liked her. I was crazy about her, and I didn't think I would ever be happy again if I let her go now. I wanted her.  
  
I hurriedly left to follow Lily, but she was already gone. I went to the Gryffindor common room. Not there. But then I saw a familiar flash of read going up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. I made to follow, but just as I got to the stairs, they turned into a slide, barring my entrance.  
  
I inwardly slapped myself for forgetting about this before saying, "Accio broom." When it appeared, I rode it past the stairs and into the hallway of the girl's dorms. Luckily for me, all the doors had names on them and it didn't take me long to find Lily's. I knocked. Jennifer stuck her head out. She didn't seem surprised to see me.  
  
"Can I talk to Lily for a second?" I asked. "And what if Lily doesn't want to talk to you?" She retorted.  
  
"Well she doesn't have to say anything. I just need her to listen to me for a few minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's not here right now anyway, and– whoa!" Jennifer was pulled back into the room and the door opened to reveal Lily Evans.  
  
"Lily," I breathed, "I just need a few minutes."  
  
"Fine," she nodded, and she led me back down to the common room. I took one sofa and she took one across from mine.  
  
I looked around to make sure no one was there before I asked, "Lily, I know I've been a prick, I really don't deserve you, and I'm sorry, but will you go to the ball with me please?"  
  
She was obviously expecting this, since she immediately replied, "You're pathetic, Potter, but have a nice day anyway." She smiled sarcastically and then got up to leave.  
  
I stood up quickly. "Why are you acting so coldly towards me?"  
  
She turned around, briefly. "Why shouldn't I?" She inquired, the sarcasm evident in her voice. Then she turned again and started back towards the girl's staircase.  
  
I paused. "Okay, here goes. Moment of truth." Then I blurted out, "Because I want you!"  
  
She stopped, and turned slowly. She apparently hadn't expected me to be so forward, and I thought I had touched her with that statement until I saw the glare she was giving me. Ice-cold. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"Puh-lease, Potter. Don't start your pick-up lines on me." Then she looked at me. I tried to look as serious as possible so she would believe that what I had said was 100% truth. I guess it worked.  
  
"You don't know what you want." Then she started toward the stairs again.  
  
Courage flowed through me as I bravely followed. "I know what I want. You're just too scared to admit what YOU want."  
  
She didn't stop. "Am not."  
  
I didn't give up. I had gone too far to stop now. I grabbed her shoulder. "You are. And do you know why you're scared?" I asked, turning her around to face me. I felt her shaking in my grasp.  
  
I hesitated. "Because you want me too."  
  
A long silence followed. I grew nervous because I wasn't even sure of what I had just said.  
  
However, when she looked up, I saw tears in her eyes. Oh, how I wanted to hold her right then and there! Instead, she pulled away hard and ran up the stairs crying.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Lily." I whispered.  
  
I hope you guys liked this short chapter. In case you guys didn't notice, this last part here is loosely taken from the movie A Walk to Remember. That part always touched me, so I decided to incorporate it somewhat into my story. Enjoy! And remember to review! 


End file.
